


La inocencia de Steve

by Hannia_A



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Complete, Completo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, One Shot, Romance, Sex, celo, heat - Freeform, marca - Freeform, nudo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannia_A/pseuds/Hannia_A
Summary: Tony tiene un pasatiempo, molestar a los demás, llevarlos al límite y sacarlos de sus casillas, en especial a su mejor amigo Steve Rogers.OS para el grupo de Stony Shippers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	La inocencia de Steve

El pasatiempo favorito de Tony era molestar a otros. 

Amaba como se volvían locos y se enfurruñaban, lanzando insultos hacia él, le llenaba de regocijo y se reía sin descaro en sus caras, el ser un omega no era impedimento para nada. Así era él y nunca cambiaría. 

Hasta que conoció a Steve Rogers, un imponente alfa capitán del equipo de fútbol, el primero de la clase por su responsabilidad, aunque Tony sabía que fácilmente podría destronarlo de su puesto si no considerara un desperdicio de tiempo el hacer la tarea. Steve poseía un sedoso cabello rubio y unos ojos azul profundo, era musculoso y un "papucho", como solía decirle el castaño. 

Todo lo contrario, a lo que se pensaba, el rubio era la persona más amable e inocente de la faz de la tierra, era tan lindo y correcto que de no ser por su físico se pensaría que era un omega. Tony, por otro lado, era atrevido, seductor y realmente inteligente. De los más populares del instituto por su gran personalidad y soltura, caminaba por los pasillos erguido y con tanta seguridad, que algunos creían que era un alfa en toda regla con centímetros menos de estatura. 

Se habían vuelto amigos por un proyecto de química donde los empujaron, al principio tuvieron un par de choques porque el omega pensaba que dedicar su intelecto para un par de trabajos escolares era un despilfarro inútil, y Steve detestaba esa actitud suya tan relajada y despreocupada.

Luego de varios desagradables encuentros y miles de discusiones, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. ¿Cómo? Ni ellos lo sabían. Simplemente un día Tony se encontró visitando con regularidad a Steve en su casa y viceversa, saliendo a comer o pasear por la ciudad, compartiendo los descansos y almuerzos. 

Así fue como el pasatiempo de Tony de fastidiar a otros, pasó a ser exclusivamente para su rubio amigo. Le fascinaba atacarlo con comentarios sucios sobre su persona y hablarle de todo lo que le haría si le dejara, Steve se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y tartamudeaba sin parar, dándole un empujón leve a Tony para que se callara. 

A Tony le ponía muchísimo verlo así, le hacía sentir una excitante sensación de poder sobre esa gran alfa. 

Era realmente caliente. 

Ese día estaban bajo el árbol en el que se solían juntar en los descansos, en el patio del instituto, mientras disfrutaban del buen clima que hacía y de su hora libre por la falta de un profesor. 

Steve tenía la espalda recargada sobre el tronco con Tony acostado en su regazo. Inconscientemente, el de ojos azules comenzó a pasar su mano por la cabeza de su amigo, delineando sus facciones y acariciando su cabello. El castaño ronroneó suavemente por lo bien que se sentían las caricias, acomodándose más sobre él. 

Y entonces una caliente idea pasó por su cabeza, sonrió perverso, mordiendo su labio inferior, sin que el otro lo viera. El genio comenzó también a acariciar a su amigo, rozo su muslo sobre la tela de lo jens con las puntas de sus dedos, subiendo un poco más cada vez. Sintió a Steve estremecerse bajo su toque. 

—To-Tony... — advirtió un muy avergonzado Steve. 

Sin borrar su sonrisa, el omega se enderezó para mirarlo, atreviéndose a tocar con toda su mano una zona realmente cerca de la pelvis. 

—¿Sí, capitán? —respondió, poniendo una cara de falsa inocencia. 

—D-dente —balbuceo Rogers, parecía que terminaría desmayándose de lo sonrojado que se encontraba. 

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan... —Se inclinó para susurrar a su oído seductoramente y soltó un par de feromonas invitándolo a hacerle lo que quisiera—...delicioso. 

Steve saltó en su lugar, sintiendo su erección reaccionar. El escuchar su tono sugerente junto a su delicioso aroma dulce como las donas recién hechas, le voló la cabeza. Se levantó con prisa y se alejó del lugar tan rojo como un tomate, tropezando con sus pies por los nervios. Sintiéndose terriblemente caliente. 

Tony se soltó a reír cuando lo vio alejarse, aprovecho para mirar su precioso culo, "el culo de América" como le gustaba llamarlo. Se sintió un poco decepcionado en el interior, después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que la razón de sus coqueteos y comentarios sugerentes era que estaba absolutamente enamorado de ese inocente rubio. Deseaba que captara las indirectas y por fin lo tomara, sin embargo, Steve era tan lento que no se daba cuenta de nada. 

Se quedó ahí, disfrutando un poco más del buen tiempo e imaginando lo bien que debería oler su chico. Steve usaba supresores para ocultar su olor, pues había sido criado de una manera tradicional donde no era bien visto soltar feromonas porque sí. 

Durante algunos entrenamientos de su hombre, en esos que fueron especialmente rígidos y pesados, había logrado captar ligeros rastros de un olor parecido al café entre su sudor.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, ese alfa sería suyo o dejaba de llamarse Tony Stark.   
.  
.  
.

—Estoy aburrido —se quejó, dejándose caer sobre la cómoda cama de Steve.

Se hallaba en la casa del rubio, siendo totalmente ignorado por su amigo, que estaba demasiado concentrado haciendo su tarea en el escritorio frente a él. 

—Deberías estar haciendo tus deberes —contestó lacónico. 

Tony lanzó un sonido de desagrado antes de acomodarse más sobre la cama, hundió su cara en la almohada de Steve, percibiendo de nuevo esa deliciosa y atrayente fragancia a café. 

Tony amaba el café. 

Giró su cabeza para mirarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en el libro frente a él, se veía increíblemente sexy de esa forma, con la camiseta gris ajustada que resaltaba sus grandes músculos. 

El genio se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba él, sentándose en una de las esquinas del escritorio insinuándose sin descaro al alfa. 

—A veces pienso que yo debí haber sido el alfa aquí, Steve —pronunció despreocupado, mirándose las uñas—. Eres tan pasivo —Canturreo. 

Sin saber qué había pasado, de pronto, se encontró chocando contra la pared en un exabrupto movimiento, con Steve sobre él sosteniéndole las manos a los costados para evitar que escapara. Cuando se recuperó del estupor, intentó librarse, pero no era rival ante la fuerza del rubio. 

Steve tenía una mirada que jamás había visto en él desde que se conocieron, sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido y parecía como si tuviera fuego. Sus facciones se endurecieron y el olor masculino y cautivador se extendió por toda la habitación. 

Estaba marcando territorio. 

Tony se sintió capaz de soltar un gemido únicamente por percibirlo, nunca había olido nada como eso. Había estado con otros alfas antes, pero no existía punto de comparación, era una experiencia completamente nueva. Sus piernas hormigueaban y el olor de Steve, le arrebataba la cordura, deseaba restregarse contra él y pedirle ser marcado. 

Era su destinado, no había duda alguna. Lo sentía en el pecho, era una sensación caliente y mágica, de cierta forma. Era un amor palpitante que se percibía en el aire, en la mirada de Steve, en su corazón. Se pertenecían. 

Su entrada se humedeció cuando se acercó, enterrando la cara en su glándula omega y aspirando con fuerza. 

—¿Un pasivo haría esto?

Y entonces lo beso, con deseo y desenfreno, como si quisiera fundirse en él. Reclamó sus labios con tal firmeza que Tony vio estrellas y le costó seguir el ritmo del beso. Un conocido calor se hizo presente desde lo profundo de su interior, la tan típica desesperación por ser tomado. 

Había entrado en celo y su omega demandaba por un alfa, demandaba por Steve.

Los labios de Steve bajaron a su cuello, chupando y mordiendo, dedicándose a dejar marca tras marca para que todos supieran que ese omega era suyo y de nadie más. Tony jadeó y gimió el nombre del rubio, aferrándose a sus cabellos y pidiendo más. 

Steve lo tomó del trasero y lo alzó, siendo rodeado por las piernas del omega, que se restregaba desesperado en su erección. Había perdido la cabeza, lo único que percibía era la deliciosa esencia de su destinado, quería imprimir su huella en él, dejarle sus feromonas y su semilla en cada parte de su cuerpo. 

Estaba harto de tener miedo que de que Tony no le correspondiera, harto de esperar y desear que aquellos coqueteos fueran en serio. Lo necesitaba, no había tiempo para avergonzarse ahora. 

Lo llevó hasta la cama, amasando sus nalgas en el camino y embistiendo sobre la ropa, volviendo a buscar sus labios. Lo dejo caer en la cama, separándose para quitarse la camisa. Tony se sintió salivar al ver el lujurioso y trabajado cuerpo, y no dudo en atraerlo de vuelta para besarlo y pasar sus manos por todo la espalda y pecho del capitán. 

Pronto, el genio se halló sin camisa, con Rogers lamiendo y dejando ligeras mordidas sobre sus pezones, mientras una de sus manos ya estaba colándose en su pantalón y tocando su miembro. Estaba siendo todo tan intenso y brusco que Tony se preguntó quién era ese y que le habían hecho al inocente Steve Roger. 

—Eres tan hermoso, Tony, tan precioso... —murmuró el rubio contra la piel del castaño.

Tony gemía y se frotaba con desesperación, quería más, no era sufriente. 

Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, Steve bajó más por su cuerpo, besando su pelvis y muslos, dejando una mordida en ellos que hizo chillar a su pareja. 

—Eres solo mío, Tony —demandó. 

Lambio la base de su miembro antes de engullirlo por completo con su boca.   
  
—¡Ah, Steve! Por favor, te necesito... —rogó, embriagado en éxtasis. 

El alfa lo giro, atacando de inmediato su trasero, amasando sus nalgas y dejando mordiscos en ellas. La necesidad inhumada de poseer a su destinado lo dominaba por completo, sus instintos estaban a flor de piel. Hundió su cara en su entrega, lamiendo y penetrando con su lengua y alternando con sus dedos, saboreando el exquisito líquido que salía de ahí. 

—Acabo de encontrar mi sitio favorito —bromeó con picardía. 

En respuesta, Tony gimió alto, se sentía tan cerca del orgasmo, no obstante, su cuerpo exigía el duro pene de su alfa en su interior, que lo mordiera y lo marcará como suyo para siempre. 

—No puedo más, Steve, por favor... —suplicó, llevando sus temblorosas manos a su trasero para abrirse más y ofrecerse—. Hazme el amor, házmelo hasta que no pueda estar con nadie más.

Steve soltó un gruñido brutal y plantó una nalgada que causó que Tony se arqueara, su erección dolía y sabía que no podía seguir esperando, se apresuró a quitarse las pocas prendas que tenía y entró. Fuerte y duro, sintiendo la deliciosa estrechez de su amante. Ante tal intromisión tan intensa, Tony sintió un tirón de dolor que lo llevó al límite, se corrió desesperado entre las sábanas, vociferando el nombre de su alfa. 

Esto, solo impulso a Steve a ir todavía más rápido, clavándose con ahínco, dando justo en el punto dulce que hacía delirar a su omega y plantando unos azotes con su palma para el deleite de ambos. Lo apretaba de una forma tan exquisita y los gemidos lascivos de Tony con su nombre hacia que se perdiera su raciocinio. 

Lo giro un poco, posando una de sus piernas en su hombro para embestir todavía más profundo, y se inclinó para alcanzar los labios de su amado, que se aferró a su cabello y demandó su boca con ferocidad.

—Voy a romperme, Steve —sollozó, al borde del placer—. No te detengas, te amo, te amo tanto. Márcame, quiero ser tuyo  
.   
Steve le regreso el beso con ímpetu, intentado transmitir todo lo que sentía. 

—Yo también te amo, Tony. Eres todo mío, solo mío. 

El genio fue el primero en llegar, con un gemido ahogado y lágrimas de puro placer en las comisuras de sus ojos. La forma en como apresó el falo del alfa, hizo que solo un par de embestidas fueran suficientes para también derramarse, clavando sus colmillos en el cuello a Tony. 

El lazo los envolvió, multiplicando el placer del orgasmo. Los sacudió violentamente, sintiendo esa conexión tan intensa entre ambos, pudiendo percibir los sentimientos del otro como propios. 

Amor, lujuria, anhelo... 

Se quedaron abrazados en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada. Steve lamió la herida de su omega para que cicatrizara mejor con la ayuda de su saliva, aun sin salir de Tony a causa del nudo. Cuando la sensación pos-coital paso, las consecuencias de lo que acababan de hacer cayeron con fuerza. 

—Tony... —pronunció el rubio, girando a su pareja para que lo mirara. 

El capitán percibió un tirón de dolor y tristeza en el pecho que no era suyo y su pareja hizo un ligero puchero antes de aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio. 

—Si es algo acerca de que esto es fue un error y que te arrepientes, no quiero escucharlo —demandó el omega, escondiéndose en el cuello de su alfa —. Me marcaste, tienes que hacerte responsable. 

Steve rio ligeramente al ver tan encaprichado a Tony, lucía adorable. Lo tomo del rostro para mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos. 

—Por supuesto que no me arrepiento —acuno su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar —. Tony, me has gustado desde siempre y este tiempo que hemos sido amigos solo me sirvió para enamorarme de ti. Te amo, cariño y quiero estar siempre contigo. 

—Steve... —murmuró el omega, conteniendo las lágrimas —. Yo también te amo muchísimo. 

Pasaron el resto del día dándose mimos y caricias y claro, un par de rondas de sexo más. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.


End file.
